


Boredom leads to... a makeover?

by katychan666



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ... maybe?, Cute, Fluffy, Funny, Humour?, M/M, Malec, Romance, happy fluffy malec feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is left alone in the warlock's apartment and decides to keep himself busy with experimenting with Magnus' makeup. However, Magnus comes back home a bit too early and is quite amused when he sees Alec's little makeover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boredom made me write this, haha xD  
> It's a bit silly, but I still hope you'll like it :P

 

Alec Lightwood was bored. He was currently spending some alone time in his boyfriend’s apartment and at first he thought that he was going to have a good time, because he needed to spend some time alone, now that three hours had passed, he regretted not going along with Magnus. The warlock was busy with helping a client, but Alec was invited to go along with him, since the matter wasn’t all that serious. Thinking that he might’ve been in the way, Alec decided not to go and agreed to wait Magnus in his apartment. Magnus had promised him that he was going to end the work quickly, but now that so much time had passed, Alec really regretted his decisions from earlier.

Alec was lying on Magnus’ bed, while having Chairman Meow sleeping on top of his chest and the young Shadowhunter smiled just a little bit, when the cat opened his eyes and yawned, stretching out his little paws. He had to bite into his lower lip and he gently caressed the cats’ head, earning a loud purring from Magnus’ cat. His smile widened and he then sighed, straightening himself a little bit. He took Chairman Meow into his hands, so that he could sit up properly and he then crossed his legs, placing the cat down onto his legs. Chairman Meow seemed to be content when the warmth of Alec’s body returned and he quickly laid down again, looking up at Alec, who chuckled, because he knew what he wanted.

“Fine, fine,” said Alec gently and reached with his hand back down, scratching the cat behind his ears. He could feel the cat relaxing in his lap as the loud purring returned. Alec continued petting Chairman Meow for a bit more, then he got bored of that as well. When Alec stopped paying attention to him, Chairman Meow pushed his little head against Alec’s hand in hope to gain the man’s attention again, but Alec didn’t even budge. Alec’s eyes widened when Chairman Meow let out an annoyed meow, stood up and jumped off the bed. Before he left the bedroom, he gave Alec an angry look, which made Alec burst into loud laughter. It was scary sometimes how Chairman Meow and Magnus were alike; it was really easy for them to get annoyed with something.

Once completely alone, Alec puffed his cheeks and then exhaled deeply, looking around the room as he tried to keep himself entertained somehow. The thing that caught his attention next was the big mirror and the desk, which was filled with Magnus’ makeup. Without even thinking, Alec slowly got up onto his legs and walked closer to the makeup set, his eyes widening when he took a closer look at it. He had seen it countless number of times, but never actually studied how many products Magnus actually had. Honestly, Alec didn’t even understand why Magnus needed all of the makeup, he looked great with or without it. But it looked like it made Magnus happy where he wore it, so he never made a comment about it.

He sat down onto the chair and then looked around the desk again. He knew that he shouldn’t be taking Magnus’ things without permission, but he was desperate. And bored. He took a small bottle into his hand, which was filled with product that in colour matched Magnus’ skin tone. Alec had no idea what that thing actually was, but once he read what said on the bottle, he soon realised that it was a concealer. That thing was supposed to go under one’s eyes, right? He opened up the bottle and took some of the product on his fingers, scrunching his nose when he smelled it. Alec then quickly put the cap back on and wiped the product off, wiping his fingers against his pants and he then took in a deep breath.

The next thing that caught his attention was an eyeshadow pallet. That time, Alec actually knew what it was, so he opened it up and his eyes lit up when he saw the eyeshadows; they were all glittery and shimmery, which didn’t surprise him at all. He continued to observe the colours for some more time and then picked out his two favourite colours; dark silver colour and a blue one that was in a few shades lighter than the previous one. He pressed his lips together and a frown formed between his eyebrows; how would he look with makeup on? Magnus looked stunning, but Alec highly doubted that makeup would do the same thing for him. Alec looked around the room and then shrugged, deciding to try the makeup on himself. He knew that Magnus probably wouldn’t be coming any time soon, so what was the harm?

Alec’s face burned with embarrassment when he picked a clean brush that he had seen Magnus previously using and he chewed onto his lower lip when he dipped it into the silver eyeshadow. Without thinking how embarrassing it was, he placed the product all over both of his eyelids and blushed crimson red when he saw himself in the mirror. “By the angels,” he said to himself, forcing himself not to laugh out loud. “I look ridiculous,” he then added. It was true. Because he had no experiences, one eye looked darker than the other, plus the way that he applied the eyeshadow was very messy. But at least it sparkled. In the end he lined his lower lash line as well, with the silver colour as he was still holding back his laughter. He might have looked completely awful, but at least he was having a good time.

The next thing that his eyes located was a silver pencil eyeliner, which he had seen Magnus use a lot. His boyfriend would usually use it to line his waterline, so that was what Alec attempted to do next. Alec tried to mimic what Magnus would usually do, but he ended up failing miserably. He had almost poked his eye with the eyeliner and he sighed. “How in the world does he do this?” he muttered to himself, but in the end finally somehow managed to succeed, his eyes red and filled with tears by the end of the process. Next, he somehow managed to do a straight line with a liquid eyeliner, which he had found, neatly as possible, but even that ended up looking horrible. It didn’t really matter to the Shadowhunter really.

Alec frowned when he opened up the next pan of makeup, realising that it was a blush. He quickly closed it and shook his head; he was looking creepy enough and he didn’t need the blush to make him look even more horrible. He tried a nude lipstick, but since he didn’t like the feeling of it on his lips, he wiped it away with a sleeve of his sweater and he sighed. Alec then took a bottle of mascara into his hands and opened it up, staring at the wand for a few moments, before leaning closer to the mirror, coating his long eyelashes with the mascara, blinking a few times when he was done. His already long eyelashes looked huge and they felt heavy, Alec completely unable to get used to the feeling.

As he continued looking himself in the mirror, the embarrassment returned, knowing that Magnus would probably laugh at him if he would see him like that. He managed to push those thoughts away and opened a drawer of the desk, the corners of his lips curling up into a smile when he noticed bottles of nail polish, deciding to try out that as well. It didn’t take him long to pick out a colour; he picked a dark blue one, Magnus’ favourite. He knew far too well why it was Magnus’ favourite colour; he would always go on and on about how the colour reminded him of Alec’s eyes. He applied the nail polish on his nails, a bit messy, but he was quite impressed with himself. After that, Alec was sure to place everything back to its place, so that Magnus wouldn’t suspect something and then looked up into the mirror, bursting into laughter as he continued to observing his own reflection looking back at him. Just as he expected, makeup wasn’t for him.

As he was still watching himself in the mirror, the entrance door of Magnus’ apartment suddenly opened and Alec’s eyes widened when he heard Chairman Meow’s loud meowing and Magnus’ soft laughter. All of the colour suddenly left his colour and he panicked, looking around as he was desperate to look for something that would wipe the makeup away.

Magnus came back home a lot later than he expected. He honestly thought that he was going to be able to finish the job quicker, but he somehow he couldn’t and he ended up being there with a client for almost four hours and he felt bad for leaving his boyfriend all alone for such a long period of time. On the other hand, he knew that Chairman Meow was there to keep the Shadowhunter busy. Once he reached his home and opened the door, he could see his kitten jumping down from the armchair and heading straight to him, welcoming him with a loud meow. Magnus chuckled and then leaned down, picking his cat up in the process and planting a kiss on his fluffy fur. “Did you miss me?” he asked softly before he placed him back onto the floor and he looked around, his eyes searching for Alec.

“Alec, I’m home,” he then said and closed the entrance door.

Alec silently cursed when he heard Magnus speaking to him, but he didn’t answer him. Horror filled his eyes, because he could only imagine what kind of reaction Magnus would have if he would see him like that. He opened all of the drawers of the desk, desperate to find makeup wipes or something, but he found nothing. Absolutely nothing. Great. Just. Fucking. Great. He then slapped himself mentally when he looked at his hands and reminded that he was idiotic enough to paint his nails as well. His eyes widened again when he heard Magnus’ footsteps coming closer to the bedroom, so he quickly got onto his legs. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, so he tripped over the chair and almost landed on the floor, a loud yelp of discomfort escaping past his mouth when his leg hit the chair, which was followed by loud cursing.

Magnus was a bit confused when Alec wasn’t there to greet him. Was Alec annoyed with him for leaving him alone for such a long time? Magnus sighed and then nodded; probably. He had searched all over his apartment and came to the conclusion that his boyfriend was probably in his bedroom; that was the only place that he still didn’t look in. And he was correct, because at one point he heard a loud thump, followed by Alec’s cursing and he hurried to that direction, to see what in the world Alec was up to now.

“Everything okay, darling?” asked Magnus and then stepped into his bedroom, tilting his head to the side when he saw Alec facing the wall and he frowned. “Alexander?”

Alec’s body froze when Magnus stepped into the bedroom and at that point did the only thing that he could to hide his embarrassment from his boyfriend; he looked to the wall and closed his eyes. He made sure that he pulled the sleeves of his oversized sweater over his hands and he nervously chewed on his lower lip, trying to think of a way to make Magnus go away for the time being. “Oh, you’re already back?” blurted Alec out and sighed. “I didn’t even notice.”

Magnus’ facial expression softened up and he made his way to his boyfriend, placing a hand on top of the other’s shoulder, gently squeezing that place. His arms then found their way around Alec’s waist and he pulled him close, placing a kiss against Alec’s nape and he then rested his chin on Shadowhunter’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that it took such a long time,” he whispered and then Magnus placed another kiss against Alec’s head. “You’re angry,” he then stated and tried to turn around Alec in his eyes, but the other one wouldn’t move.

Alec’s heart sped up when he found himself in Magnus’ warm embrace. Guilt struck into his heart when he heard Magnus say that and he exhaled deeply, leaning back against Magnus’ body and he shook his head. “I’m not angry, Magnus,” whispered Alec.

“Then turn around,” said Magnus, not believing Alec. He hated fighting with Alec, so thinking that he might’ve been angry made him upset. He tightened his hold around Alec’s waist. “Please.”

“I-” started Alec and then nervously rubbed his palms together. He didn’t want to show his face to Magnus, but the way that Magnus was holding him made it almost impossible no to listen to him. In the end, he slowly nodded and he looked down, making sure that his hair covered his face enough for Magnus not to see his eyes. Then, he slowly turned around and hid his arms behind his back.

A warm smile spread across Magnus’ face when his lover finally turned around in his eyes, but then the frown returned because the other one wouldn’t look at him. “You’re still avoiding me,” said Magnus and Alec could tell by the sound of his voice that he was hurt. “Look at me,” he then added annoyed and placed fingers under Alec’s chin, forcing his face up.

Alec’s heart hammered against his ribcage when Magnus’ fingers started lifting his head up and he automatically reached up with his arm and grabbed Magnus’ wrist, completely forgetting about his painted nails. “D-don’t-” he stammered and then his voice trailed off, his eyes wide with panic when he realised that he was looking up, staring right into Magnus’ face.

The first thing that Magnus noticed was the nail polish and his eyes widened. His mouth opened wide as well when he looked at Alec and he saw the silver glitter around Alec’s eyes. When he leaned closer, he could see that Alec was wearing his eyeliner and mascara as well. At that moment, the warlock was utterly speechless, which rarely happened. He blinked a few times and opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it again. Alec’s face was coloured in deep shades of red and Magnus could tell that Alec wanted to disappear from his sight at that moment. He was embarrassed. So that was why he wouldn’t look at him.

“Oh my…” started Magnus and managed not to burst into laughter. He bit his lower lip when Alec looked down, but then Magnus lifted his face once again and Alec closed his eyes tightly, hoping that Magnus would stop looking at him like that. “Why in the world-” he then finally started, but Alec cut him off.

“I was bored,” he blurted out and then closed his mouth, only realising it then how pathetic that sounded. “I know it wasn’t right of me to use your things without your permission, but…”

“Oh,” was all that Magnus said and the corners of his lips curled up into a smile; Alexander was absolutely precious. Alec’s face burned with embarrassment when he saw the smile. He decided not to make fun of Alec, because he knew how embarrassed the other must’ve been, so he just leaned closer and gave him a gentle kiss, tracing his thumb against Alec’s cheek. “You didn’t do a bad job,” he then said, obviously lying, because Alec’s makeup was a mess.

“Don’t even start,” muttered Alec and started sulking.

Magnus didn’t say anything. Instead, he took Alec’s hand into his own and intertwined their fingers, leaning his forehead against Alec’s and smiled. He then looked down and was amused by Alec’s choice of nail polish. “Why that colour?” asked Magnus and brought their hands up.

“Because it’s your favourite, you said that it reminds you of the colour of my eyes,” blurted Alec again without thinking and sighed; he should really start thinking twice before saying stupid things. “I-I mean, I just-” he started talking again, but was interrupted when Magnus leaned down and captured his lips into a long and sweet kiss, grinning once they parted.

“I love you Alexander,” said Magnus.

Alec smiled as well, he was thankful that Magnus didn’t start laughing at him. After a few moments of silence, he looked at Magnus again. “So you really think that I did a good job?”

“Oh of course not, darling, you’re a mess,” said Magnus and then finally burst into loud laughter. Alec’s face heated up again at that and he sent Magnus a nasty look. The warlock noticed the pout on Alec’s lips and leaned down, giving him another kiss. “But an adorable mess.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Maybe,” said Magnus with a grin, slowly making Alec’s smile reappear again. In the end, Magnus broke their hug and took Alec’s hand back into his own, slowly walking towards his bathroom. “Come on, angel, let’s get you cleaned up. I can’t have you fighting demons looking like that.”

Alec said something under his breath, but in the end followed the other one into the bathroom.

 

 


End file.
